The Wrath of the Dark World
by LordAnnihol
Summary: You know this from Ocarina of Time. Link battles Ganon, Link beats Ganon, Ganon runs off... wait, that didn't happen! Well, read on and learn more! Dungeon 4 is up and running, folks.
1. In the Beginning

**Chapter 1: In the Beginning**

"Link, watch out"  
Link turned around just in time to spot Ganon's attack. He jumped over Ganon and backed away.  
"Thanks for the tip Zelda" shouted Link. "You know, I wouldn't object if you wanted to help out. This is your kingdom I'm saving"  
"I would, but this ring of fire is in the way" replied Zelda.  
Link rolled aside to dodge Ganon's attack, and kicked him in the head. Ganon roared and threw one of his swords at Link. Link dodged and grabbed the sword, bringing it down on Ganon's head. Ganon fell to the ground, and the ring of fire surrounding the arena died down. Zelda grabbed the Master Sword and ran into the arena.  
"Link, catch" she shouted, throwing the Master Sword to Link. He caught the legendary blade and attacked Ganon with it. Zelda trapped Ganon in a beam of magic, while Link stabbed Ganon in a frenzy. Blood splattered the blade as Link slashed at his nemesis, until finally the monster fell.  
"Link"  
Link, caked in Ganon's blood, and exhausted from the battle, turned slowly to face Zelda, who was running towards him.  
"Link, you did it! You killed Ganon! You saved..."  
Suddenly, Link felt a surge of evil energy, and held up one hand to silence Zelda. He then turned to Ganon with a look of pure hatred on his face.  
"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE" he yelled, grabbing the Megaton Hammer. He swung it at full force, and hit Ganon in the head. Ganon rolled over and stood up, groaning in pain.  
"Told you he wasn't dead" Link shouted triumphantly.  
Ganon began to stagger away, over the bridge and down the path away from the arena.  
"Well? Are you going to finish him off, or just stand there" asked Zelda impatiently. "He's getting away"  
"I'm going, I'm going. He won't get away from me" said Link, and he set off after Ganon.


	2. The Great Escape

**Chapter 2: The Great Escape**

Link chased Ganon down the path, firing Light Arrows at him. Ganon stopped when he reached the remains of Hyrule Castle Market Town, and summoned some Redeads. While Link was attempting to kill them, Ganon continued to the drawbridge.  
"Gotta... Get... Outta... Here" grunted Link, swinging his Master Sword at the Redead hordes, sending blood spraying and heads rolling. When the last one fell, Link dusted himself down, and ran to the drawbridge. He stopped halfway, and shot a Fire Arrow at a rope above the drawbridge. The rope burned up, dropping the portcullis. Ganon turned to look for Link, and the drawbridge closed.  
"Gotcha now, Ganon. Nowhere to go now" said Link grimly. "Now, time to die."  
Ganon lunged at Link, who sidestepped his enemy. He grabbed the Megaton Hammer and smashed Ganon in the head with it.  
"Don't you get it, Ganon" taunted Link. "You can't escape."  
Just then, a portal opened behind Link. Ganon spotted it and stood up, rushing towards Link. He dashed past Link, and jumped through the portal.  
"OK, maybe you can escape" muttered Link. He ran towards the portal at top speed, but before he reached it, a Stalfos stepped out from a side alley and hit Link in the chest with its mace, knocking him to the ground.  
"Nooooooo" yelled Link, as the portal closed before him. "OK, payback time" he said. He stood up and killed the Stalfos with one powerful stab to the head.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the portal, Ganon stood in a vast plain. A tall cloaked figure approached him, and Ganon turned and fell to his knees.  
"I did not expect to see you again" said the cloaked figure, raising one hand. Ganon was lifted off the ground, and a purple light shone from his body. He turned back into Ganondorf, and fell to the ground.  
"You almost failed me, Ganondorf Dragmire" said the figure.  
"I... I was caught off guard. It will not happen again" stammered Ganondorf.  
"I should hope not. The Chosen One may have grown powerful, but not that powerful."  
"He will be dealt with" said Ganondorf. "Hyrule will be ours"

Back in Hyrule...  
"I'm serious, Zelda. Ganon escaped. Jumped through a portal" said Link.  
"You mean you let him escape" retorted Zelda hotly. "You should have finished him off when you had the chance, then he wouldn't have escaped."  
"Me? I didn't see you make an attempt to help out. Too scared, I'll bet. And besides, you thought I had killed him" yelled Link.  
Link started to walk away, then stopped.  
"Like I said, he escaped through a portal. You get any ideas about where he went, let me know. I'm outta here."  
"A portal" said Zelda quietly. "But that means..."


	3. Into the Darkness

**Chapter 3: Into the Darkness**

Link sat at the Fishing Pond at Lake Hylia, baiting his rod.

"I can't believe Zelda," muttered Link, "Blaming me for Ganon escaping. Maybe if she'd helped out, he wouldn't have got away!" he cast out his rod, and heard a thud.

"Hey, Fairy Guy!" said the Fishing Pond owner, "You wanna aim for the pond, and not my face!"

"Sorry pal, I'm just a little distracted," apologised Link, as he walked over to remove his hook from the desk.

Then, Link heard Zelda's voice.

"Link… Link, can you hear me?"

"Zelda? It's not a good time right now!" he yelled angrily.

"Hey buddy, who ya talkin' to?" inquired the Pond owner.

"No-one," Link replied scornfully.

"Link… Come to Hyrule Castle. I know where Ganon is. Hyrule is in grave danger…"

"What else is new?" Link wondered. "I guess I should probably go, if she's found Ganon."

Link got to his feet and left the Pond.

When he reached the newly-built Hyrule Castle, Zelda was stood at the drawbridge, looking anxious. Link dismounted Epona and approached Zelda.

"Well? Where's Ganon?" he asked, annoyed at her for interfering with his fishing.

"Link… I'm sorry about earlier," she said.

"No problem," he said, though he didn't mean it. "So, what's the latest?"

Zelda held out a glowing blue stone and a blue mirror. "I think you should have these," she said.

"Thanks," Link replied, taking them. "What are these for?"

"The stone is a Gossip Stone. It allows us to talk at any time. The mirror is a Magic Mirror," she explained.

"And what does that do?" he asked impatiently.

"It… warps you between our world… and the Dark World."

"Excuse me?"

"The Dark World. The Sacred Realm. Where Ganon's hiding."

Link smiled maliciously. "Excellent. Time to finish the battle." He held out the Mirror, but paused.

"Er… How do I work this thing?" he asked.

"Wait! First, you need to find an entrance to the Dark World, a weak point in the barrier. There's one at Lake Hylia," she said.

"Isn't there a nearer one?" Link asked, disappointed.

"Not in Hyrule. It's the only one," she said.

Suddenly thick black smoke billowed up in the distance.

"It's coming from Lake Hylia!" yelled Link.

"Link, wait!" shouted Zelda. But he was gone.

At Lake Hylia, Ganondorf fell backwards out of an open portal.

"Do not return until your mission is complete!" roared a distant voice as the portal closed. Ganondorf got to his feet, and an arrow whizzed past his head. He turned to see Link, with his bow in his hand.

"You again?" yelled Ganondorf.

"I could say the same," smirked Link, drawing the Master Sword and advancing on Ganondorf, "But I suppose it was inevitable. You must be really stupid to show your face around here again."

Link was now face to face with Ganondorf. "So, what ya gonna do? No portal. No Stalfos. No chance."

Ganondorf merely smiled and said, "The joke's on you, Hero."

Two Darknuts jumped out behind Link and grabbed him, holding his arms behind his back.

"Ganondorf, you coward," snarled Link.

Ganondorf opened a portal.

"Take him back to the Castle. I'll be back in 10 minutes," he said, grinning at his victory.

"Ganondorf!" yelled Link, as the Darknuts dragged him towards the portal. "You won't get away with this! This isn't the end!" And he was dragged through the portal. Ganondorf walked to Hyrule Castle.


	4. Dungeon 1 part 1: Jailbreak

**Chapter 4: Jailbreak**

Link slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Stone walls, metal bars, Moblin guard asleep in the hallway, Princess Zelda lying on the floor across the room… Princess Zelda? Link stood up and walked over to her, and shook her awake.

"Zelda? Are you OK?" he asked.

Zelda opened her eyes and stood up groggily.

"Link? What are you doing here?"

"Dropped in for the scenery. Nice place, don't you think?" joked Link.

"Ganondorf got you too, huh?"

"Yeah."

Zelda thought for a moment.

"Oh no! We're both locked up here, who's going to defend Hyrule?"

"Hey, you're right. I'm not there to stop Ganondorf; you're not there to be a spectator."

"Don't start that again," Zelda pleaded.

"Sorry. Right then, we've got to find a way out of here," said Link. "I know. You can teleport us out of here, or make a portal, or something."

"I can't," she replied sadly. "That was the first thing I tried. Ganondorf must have put a curse on me, to stop me using my magic. Try your Magic Mirror."

"Can't. Ganondorf's goons took all my weapons," Link said plainly. Then, his face contorted into a look of rage, and he picked up a nearby chair and hurled it at the wall. The noise woke the Moblin in the hallway.

"Keep it down in there!" he grunted. "Master Ganon's got big plans for you two. You're being executed at sundown." And he went back to sleep.

Link was still fuming, and Zelda started to worry. Even with no weapons, he could still be dangerous, and he was really on edge now. He could turn nasty at any time.

"Link, calm down. That won't help anything," she said.

Link looked at her with a sly smile on his face. "Yes it will," he said, and he grabbed the chair, and threw it against the bars. The Moblin woke up again.

"That's it!" he shouted. "I'm gonna sort you out…"

But there was no-one in the cell.

"What the…" he grunted, confused. He unlocked the door and walked in. Link dropped down from the ceiling, behind the Moblin, and kicked him in the back, then smashed him on the head with the chair, killing him. Then, he turned to Zelda.

"Let's go," he said.


	5. Dungeon 1 part 2: Onwards and Upwards

**Chapter 5: Dungeon 1: Ganon Castle**

Link and Zelda crept out of the dungeon area, taking the Moblin's spear on the way, and reached a long hallway full of patrolling Moblin guards.

"Oh no!" whispered Zelda. "We'll never get through there without being spotted!" But Link was nowhere to be seen. Zelda turned and saw him eyeing up a large stone pillar by the wall.

"How sturdy do you think this is?" he asked, grinning.

"Link, wait…"

Link took a few steps back, ran towards the pillar and slammed the spear into the ground, vaulting up and kicking the pillar. It began to topple over, and all the Moblins turned just in time to see it fall and crush them.

"Not very sturdy at all," he laughed.

"Link, that probably got everyone's attention. The whole castle must be looking for us now," said Zelda disapprovingly.

Link dusted himself off, and said, "No problem. They won't find us."

"Oh really? How do you figure that out?" she asked.

"Because they'll assume we'll try to get back to Hyrule."

"And aren't we?"

"No," he said with a determined air. "We're going after Ganondorf."

Link opened the door cautiously, and looked around. Then he turned and reported back to Zelda.

"All clear. No guards. Let's move along."

Zelda ran up to join Link.

"Link, are you sure about this?" she asked nervously.

"I'm certain," he replied. "Now wait here. I'll check ahead."

Link and Zelda slipped through the door. Zelda hid behind a statue as Link checked the next door. A few minutes later, he spoke into his Gossip Stone.

"Zelda, its Link. The next room's the entrance hall," he said. "I can just make out a small room; I think that's the guardroom. They might be keeping my weapons in there. I'll go and check, you hide here."

"OK," came the reply. Link saw Zelda run along the hall as he slipped into the Entrance Hall, then to the guardroom. He heard voices inside as he approached.

"You two did well today," said Ganondorf. "I'll have a word with Lomek; see about getting you two promoted."

"Thank you, master Ganon!" said the two Darknuts who had captured Link.

"Come on," said Ganondorf. "I need to speak to you in private."

Link heard footsteps, and hid behind a statue as Ganondorf and one of the Darknuts left the guardroom, and exited the Entrance Hall up a large staircase. Link crept into the guardroom. The Darknut was sat in a chair in the corner.

"Can't anyone stay awake around here?" Link thought to himself, looking around the room. Then he spotted them; the Master Sword and Mirror Shield.

"Bingo!" he whispered, grabbing a chair and placing it near the shelf holding the Master Sword and Mirror Shield. He stood on the chair and reached up, trying to grab the sword and shield, but the chair broke and he fell to the ground, waking the Darknut.

"Damn. Nearly had it," he said, then spotted the Darknut.

"You little worm!" it yelled.

"I'll take you down," taunted Link, grabbing a chair leg to use as a weapon. The Darknut grabbed its sword, and swung it at Link. He jumped over the sword and aimed a kick at the Darknut, knocking it over. It jumped up and threw the sword at Link, who ducked as it hit the wall. He then jumped on it and used it as a step to reach his weapons. He stabbed the Darknut in the face and kicked it to the ground. He took the Gossip Stone from his pocket, and spoke into it.

"Zelda? Zelda, are you there?" he asked.

"I'm here, Link. What happened?" she replied through the Stone.

"I got the Master Sword back. No sign of the rest of it."

"I know," she said slowly. "When I first arrived here, I saw the Darknuts dump your weapons in a vortex. They're probably all over the Dark World by now."

"Now you tell me," Link said scornfully. "Oh well, never mind. I'll just have to find Ganondorf. He went upstairs. You coming?"

"OK, meet me at the stairs," she said.

Link left the guardroom and walked to the staircase.

In the Entrance Hall, Link approached the stairs cautiously, looking around for enemies.

"Zelda?" he called.

"Link! Over here!" she replied. Link turned and saw her behind a statue.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"OK, let's move," she said.

Link and Zelda walked up the stairs. They soon found themselves in a large room full of Moblins.

"If we're careful, we should be able to get through unnoticed," Zelda whispered to Link, who was too busy tipping over a large barrel of explosives to notice. A huge explosion ripped through the room, killing all the Moblins.

"Sorry, what was that?" Link asked Zelda.

"Never mind," she said. "Let's go."

The pair continued up the tower, killing the Moblins as they went, until they reached the top. There was a huge door with a strange symbol on it. Link recognised it.

"Ganondorf's room," he said angrily. "It's payback time. You ready?"

But there was no reply. Link grabbed his Gossip Stone and spoke into it.

"Zelda, it's Link. Where are you? Can you hear me?"

"Link!" shouted Zelda, and Link turned to see a pair of Moblins dragging her away. He grabbed his Master Sword and ran after Zelda. He quickly killed the two Moblins, and pulled Zelda to her feet.

"You OK?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Let's get Ganondorf," she said.

They approached the door and Link kicked it open. Ganondorf was inside, but there was no sign of the Darknut. Ganondorf turned round to face the door.

"You two!" he yelled in shock. "How did you escape?"

"It wasn't too difficult. Your Moblins aren't the sharpest tools in the shed," laughed Link.

"You won't escape this time, Ganondorf," said Zelda.

"I don't plan to," said Ganondorf shakily, drawing his swords. "Let's end this, once and for all!"


	6. Grudge Match

**Chapter 6: Grudge Match**

Link advanced on Ganondorf, drawing his Master Sword. Zelda grabbed a small sword from a nearby rack.

"OK Dragmire, bring it on," said Link, his voice filled with hatred.

Link and Zelda closed in on Ganondorf, who swung his swords at them. They both blocked, and Link jumped up, kicking Ganondorf in the head. Zelda tried to hit Ganondorf, but he countered and knocked her out.

"Zelda!" yelled Link. He turned to Ganondorf, and ducked just in time to avoid a magic ball from the Gerudo. He ducked and dodged a flurry of attacks, until eventually, Ganondorf charged up a huge attack. Link went into a spin attack as Ganondorf released it, and hundreds of tiny magical balls hurtled towards Link. His spin attack deflected them all, and Ganondorf was knocked off his feet as his own attack smashed into him. Link ran over and grabbed Ganondorf, throwing him against the wall. He then put the Master Sword to Ganondorf's throat.

"Game over, Dragmire," he said, exhausted from the battle. "Now then, before I kill you I have a few questions."


	7. Revelations

**Chapter 7: Revelations**

"First question," said Link, wiping blood from his face. "Who is Lomek?"

"He's a Darknut. The most powerful Darknut that exists," said Ganondorf, gasping for breath.

"Very good. Next question. Who sent you?" asked Link.

"What?"

"You heard me," said Link impatiently. "I saw you fall out of the portal at Lake Hylia. So who sent you?"

"I can't say. He'll kill me if I do," Ganondorf said in a panic.

"And I'll kill you if you don't, now WHO IS IT?" yelled Link, completely losing his temper.

"Link…" moaned Zelda, just waking up. Link didn't hear her. "Link!" she said. Still no reaction. She grabbed her Gossip Stone and shouted into it, "LINK!"

Link flinched at the noise. "What?" he asked, then spotted a tall cloaked figure stood near the door.

"Ganondorf," said the figure. "Having problems?"

"Lord Annihol!" said Ganondorf.

"Annihol?" asked Link. "So, you're the one behind all this, huh?"

"Yes, Link," said Annihol.

Link looked confused. "How do you know my name?" he asked slowly.

"I know everything about you," said Annihol.

"Really? Prove it. What's my horse called?"

"Epona," he answered.

"Favourite colour?"

"Red."

"Most annoying habit?"

"Twirling your sword when you're nervous."

"How many monsters have I killed?"

"5,983."

Link was dumbstruck. "Impressive," he said, twirling his sword nervously. He then thought for a while, and asked "What happened to my parents?"

Annihol was silent for a while, then said, "Your father was an outstanding leader of the Hylian Elite Royal Guard. He fought in the War of the Sages, and was killed by a group of Stalfos while defending Hyrule Castle. Your mother was a peasant from Kakariko Village. She was also killed during the war."

"Who killed her?" asked Link.

"I did," replied Annihol.

Link was furious. "You! I should have guessed, that's how you know so much about me! Let me guess, you tried to take me out because you knew I'd kick your ass?"

"Precisely," said Annihol. "Now, it's time to finish what I started!"

He charged up a magic attack and blasted it at Link, who dived to the side and dodged it. The blast ripped a hole in the wall, and Ganondorf fell through it. Link ran around the room, with Annihol firing energy balls at him. Link jumped towards Annihol, and drop-kicked him in the head, spinning his helmet around. Annihol re-aligned it, and grabbed Link, throwing him through the hole. Link grabbed the edge as he fell, and Annihol approached him with a huge black sword in his hand.

"You weak fool!" he said, raising the sword. Suddenly, Annihol was blasted from the tower by a magic beam. Zelda ran to the hole.

"Link, are you OK?" she asked.

"I'm fine, and I'd be a lot better if you'd pull me up!" he yelled.

Zelda pulled him up.

"Thanks. You know him?" asked Link.

"I did. He was in the Elite Royal Guard with your father. He once tried to kill my father, and was exiled from Hyrule. He went to the Sacred Realm when the portal opened, and was never heard from again. I didn't think he was still alive."

"So what's with that sword? I'd have sworn he didn't have it when he came in," said Link.

"That must have been the Shadow Blade. I heard rumours that he made it while living in the desert. He tricked the three greatest blacksmiths in Hyrule into helping him make it. Freezard, of the Zoras. Inferno, son of Biggoron. And Voltrex, a Gerudo. They made the sword, and then he sent them to the Dark World."

"So how do I destroy it?" asked Link.

"What?"

"I said, how do I destroy it? I won't be able to kill him while he's still got that sword. Not with this anyway," he said, twirling the Master Sword.

"You need to combine the powers of Freezard, Inferno and Voltrex. They once created a sword called the Sword of Light. Use it to destroy Annihol."

"OK, but I'll need my weapons back," he said. "Any ideas?"

"Try the Skull Woods to the east. I saw your Bow heading in that direction," said Zelda. "Oh, by the way," she said, as Link was leaving, "I found this." She held out the Magic Mirror.

"Thanks. Wait here, I'll be back."

Link left the tower.


	8. Dungeon 2 part 1: Skull Palace

**Chapter 8: Dungeon 2: Skull Palace part 1**

Link finally arrived in the Skull Woods, and looked around. All the trees were dead, and the only inhabitants were Stalfos.

"Great," he thought, "A forest full of Stalfos. This should be fun."

He walked up to a nearby Stalfos.

"Hi," he said, trying to sound friendly. "I'm looking for… something; can you tell me who's in charge here?"

"What you looking for?" asked the Stalfos suspiciously.

"That's my business," Link replied hotly, reaching for his Master Sword.

"Hey, hey, cool it! I meant no harm!" said the Stalfos quickly. "It's my duty to ask questions. I haven't seen you round here before, that's all!"

"OK, now who's in charge?"

"The Skull King, up at the Palace. Head down that path."

"Thanks," said Link, putting away his sword. He wanted to cause as little trouble as possible.

When he arrived at the Palace, which looked just like a huge skull, he went up to the door.

"I don't suppose I just ring the bell," said Link. Suddenly, the doors creaked open. Link hesitated, and then walked in. Inside, he saw two doors; one to the left, one to the right.

"Left or right?" he asked himself. Then he remembered Ganon Castle. Left were the dungeons.

"Right it is," he said, and set off to the door on the right. On the way, he was stopped by a Stalfos Knight.

"State your name and business," said the Stalfos Knight.

"I'm the Hero of Time, and I'm here to have a word with the Skull King," said Link.

"You cannot proceed," said the skeleton, drawing a sword. Link punched it in the face, knocking its head off. He then went through the door.

A few rooms later, he spotted a staircase going down.

"Underground throne room?" he thought, going down the stairs. He found himself in the dungeons.

"Damn, wrong way," he said bitterly, but heard a noise from upstairs. He hid in the corner, as two heavily armoured Stalfos Knights entered, dragging a prisoner, who was tied up and gagged. One of them opened a cell door, and a small chink of light reflected off the door onto Link's shield, and onto the wall. The second Stalfos saw the light, turned and spotted Link, now illuminated thanks to his shield. He swung his sword, killing both Stalfos in one slash. He then untied the prisoner.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said croakily.

"Who are you? Why did they capture you?" asked Link.

"I'm Gradil. I… tried to kill Lord Annihol," replied the prisoner quietly. "Get me out of here, and I'll help you."

"OK, let's go," said Link.


	9. Dungeon 2 part 2: Clockstopper

**Chapter 9: Dungeon 2: Clockstopper**

Link escorted Gradil out of the Skull Palace.

"OK, now how do you plan to help me?" he asked.

"Your bow is in the Skull King's throne room," replied Gradil. "And you will need this." He held out a small green crystal.

"Good start," said Link, taking the crystal. "I'll see you later."

Link entered the Palace again, taking the door on the left this time. He reached a room with spinning blades.

"I have to get through," thought Link. Then he remembered Gradil's crystal. He held it up, closed his eyes and channelled his strength into it. The whirring sound of the blades stopped. Link opened one eye, and saw that the blades had slowed almost to a standstill.

"Nice," he thought, stepping past the blades. As he passed them, they sped up again. Link went through the door. He encountered several traps, most of which were solved by using the crystal. He eventually reached a huge double door. He heard voices inside.

"Is it true what I have heard?" asked a deep, booming voice. "Has Gradil at last been captured?"

"It is true, Lomek," hissed another voice. "He will be executed at sunrise."

"Skull King, I gotta say I'm impressed," laughed Lomek. "I always thought you'd never get him."

Link kicked open the doors, holding his Master Sword.

"And you won't keep him," said Link.

"Skull, you idiot!" yelled Lomek. "You let him in here?"

"It wasn't my fault!" hissed the Skull King.

"Skull King, I do not wish to hurt you, but if you don't tell me what I need to know, I may have to," threatened Link.

"I'll leave you two to talk," said Lomek, as he teleported out.

"Where's my bow?" asked Link.

"Let's see if you can take me," challenged Skull King, drawing a sword. "Maybe I'll tell you."


	10. King of Skulls

**Chapter 10: King of Skulls**

Link and the Skull King faced off. Just as Link was about to make an attack, he stopped, and jumped to the left. A laser whizzed past, exactly where his head would have been. "That was close," said Link, then he spotted the source of the shot; a skull on the wall, above the throne. As it fired another shot, Link blocked with the Mirror Shield and reflected the beam back, destroying the skull. He looked around, but couldn't see the Skull King anywhere. He grabbed the crystal that Gradil had given him, and focused, freezing time. He looked round and saw the Skull King, frozen in the air, about to hit Link. Link held up his Master Sword and Skull King fell onto it. Link kicked him in the chest, and threw him across the room. Skull King hit the throne and fell to the ground. Link pushed the throne on top of the Skull King, crushing him.

"Now then," said Link, "Where were we? Oh yes. My bow. Where is it?"

"I will never tell you!" hissed the Skull King.

"Really?" laughed Link, jumping onto the throne and causing Skull King to scream in pain. "We can't have that, can we?"

Skull King raised one arm, and pointed to a small table at the side of the room. "There. Take it and go," he hissed.

Link jumped down from the throne and retrieved his bow. He shot the Skull King in the head with an arrow, and then left the room.


	11. The Mysterious Gradil

**Chapter 11: The Mysterious Gradil**

As Link left the Skull Palace, he found Gradil waiting for him.

"Well?" said Gradil eagerly. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah," said Link. "By the way, thanks for the crystal. What is it anyway?"

"A Time Crystal," said Gradil. "Come with me, I have to show you something."

Link followed Gradil to his house.

"This… It's my house," said Link. "Or at least, it would have been… In my world…"

As they went inside, Gradil hopped away to the back, behind a counter. Link looked around. It was like a shop, with weapons everywhere. Gradil emerged with a crate, and placed it on the counter.

"Welcome," he said in a businesslike voice, "to Gradil's Shop. Your one-stop shop for weapons, potions and anything you need in the Dark World!"

Link laughed. "What's the crate for?" he asked, amused.

"Think of it as a reward," said Gradil, "for getting me out of there."

Link opened the crate, and took the contents out. Two bags and four bottles.

"What are these?" asked Link.

Gradil made his way along the counter, naming the items.

"Upgrade bag, Pouch of Infinite Contents, and 4 Magic Bottles," he said.

"So… What do they do?"

"The upgrade bag, you can keep items in it, and then bring them to me. I can make potions, and upgrade your weapons and equipment. The Pouch of Infinite Contents can be filled with items, and will never weigh more than its own weight. It can carry anything you want it to. The Magic Bottles can be filled with liquid, and they will never empty," he explained.

"Cool," said Link, gathering his new possessions. "I just come back here, do I?"

"No, no," said Gradil. "I have other shops in Blaze Town, Voltrex Valley, Icy River and Tofana Lake."

"Thanks Gradil. I'll come as soon as I have anything," said Link, as he went to leave.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Link, taking out his Magic Mirror and passing it to Gradil. "Can you do anything with this?"

Gradil examined it carefully, and then looked at Link.

"Give me five minutes," he said.


	12. Hunting for Freezard

**Chapter 12: Hunting for Freezard**

Outside Gradil's shop, Link pulled out his Gossip Stone.

"Zelda, it's me. You there?" said Link.

"Link? Where are you?" was the reply.

"Skull Woods. I got my bow back. Where do I go now?"

"I think you should look for Freezard," said Zelda. "He's up where Zora's Domain should be. He holds the Sub-Zero Sapphire."

"Thanks. I'll let you know when I've found him," said Link. He opened the door to Gradil's shop.

"Gradil!" he shouted. "I gotta go, you done with the Mirror yet?"

Gradil walked up to Link.

"Here," he said, handing the Mirror to Link.

"What does it do now?" he asked.

"It now warps you from any place in the Light or Dark World, to the same place in the opposite world," he said proudly.

"Thanks," said Link. "Well, I should be going."

Link left the shop, and set off northwards.

A few hours later, Link arrived at the Icy River. Upstream he could just see the waterfall, with a huge ice statue in front of it. He began to walk up, when he spotted a blue Octorok. It blew a stream of ice at him. He quickly chopped it up, and took some of its tentacles.

"Gradil might need these," he said to himself.

He continued upstream, killing the Freezoroks as he went, until he was near the waterfall. He approached the huge ice statue, then realised it was moving.

"Who dares intrude in Freezard's Domain?" it roared.

"The Hero of Time," replied Link. "I'm here to see Freezard. Would that be you?"

"You are quite correct," boomed Freezard. "You shall never take my stone!" Freezard stood up, smashed the frozen waterfall and stepped through an entrance behind it.

"Typical," said Link. "They always have to do things the hard way."

He jumped to the cave entrance and walked in.


	13. Dungeon 3: Freezard's Domain

**Chapter 13: Dungeon 3: Freezard's Domain**

Link walked cautiously through Freezard's Domain.

"I'll give him credit," said Link, looking around, "Freezard's a fast runner."

He spotted something moving in a corner, and went to investigate. A Gibdo shuffled towards him.

"Terrific!" said Link. "A little out of place, but all the same…"

Link drew his Master Sword, and slashed the Gibdo, decapitating it. It fell to the ground, but then stood up again.

"That's not right," said Link nervously. He backed off, looking for something to kill it with. He spotted a stalagmite, and grabbed it. He threw it at the headless Gibdo, impaling it and pinning it to the wall. He opened a nearby door, and went through. In the next room, he saw a series of floating platforms, and a huge White Wolfos. The Wolfos spotted Link, and smashed a pillar, collapsing part of the ceiling. Water began to pour through, flooding the room. Link looked around.

"That was stupid," he said.

The water began to rise, and it was freezing cold. Link climbed onto the nearest platform to get away, but the Wolfos lumbered towards him. Link heard Gradil's voice through his Gossip Stone.

"Link…." he said. "That's a White Hellhound. It will stop at nothing to destroy you. Get to the top of the room."

Link jumped to the next platform, and the next after that. He made his way up, with the Hellhound following him. When he finally reached the top, he saw the Hellhound leap to the final platform, where Link was. Link drew his Master Sword, and spoke into his Gossip Stone.

"Gradil, can you hear me? Speak up if you're there," said Link.

"Link," said Gradil. "Attack the Hellhound's tail. That's its only weak point."

"Great," said Link bitterly. He ran at the Hellhound, which lunged at him, and Link jumped over it and sliced its tail. The Hellhound spun round, and tried to slash Link with its claws. Link kicked it in the face, and pushed it into the icy water below. The Hellhound drowned, and Link jumped to a ledge, where the door was. In the next room, Link found a familiar-looking bag. He opened it, and saw his Bombchus inside.

"Nice," he thought, and put the bag into his Pouch of Infinite Contents. He went to the next room, which was full of Freezoroks. He sent a Bombchu into the middle of the room, wiping them all out. Eventually, he reached a huge sheet of ice. It was obviously freshly frozen, which meant Freezard went that way. Link looked for a weak point in the ice, then backed up a few steps and took out a Bombchu. He sent it up the wall of ice, and when it reached the weak point, he shot it with an arrow, smashing the ice. Link walked through, into a huge room. As he entered, Freezard stomped into view.

"Why won't you leave me in peace?" asked Freezard.

"Because you have something I need," said Link. "Help me destroy Annihol, and I will release you from this world."

Freezard grabbed a nearby weapon, which was like a giant sword made of ice.

"You lie!" he shouted. "You wish only to destroy me!"

"If that's what you want to think," said Link, drawing the Master Sword, "That's fine. But you will help me. Whether you want to, or not."


	14. Link vs Freezard

**Chapter 14: Link vs. Freezard**

Freezard swung his huge ice sword at Link, who stood his ground. He grabbed the Time Crystal, and yelled "Time freeze!", and Freezard slowed down. Link ran up and sliced Freezard with the Master Sword. He back-flipped away, and took out a Bombchu. It trundled towards Freezard, very slowly. Link thought for a moment, and then returned time to normal. The Bombchu sped up, detonating at Freezard's feet. Link sent another three, which all exploded upon reaching Freezard. Link walked over to Freezard, who raised his arm and shot a beam of ice at Link. Link blocked it with his Mirror Shield, and hacked off Freezard's arm. Freezard yelled in pain, and reached for his sword. Link kicked it across the room.

"Are you going to give me the Sub-Zero Sapphire, or do I have to kill you?" asked Link, losing patience.

"Take it and leave, Link," said Freezard. He began to melt, leaving a small blue stone behind. Link grabbed it.

"Sub-Zero Sapphire," said Link. "Time to go."

Link noticed light filtering through the wall. He grabbed Freezard's sword and threw it at the wall, which shattered, and Link stepped through the gap. He was outside, by the Icy River.

"That's convenient," he said, as he began to follow the river down to Gradil's shop. As he arrived, Gradil came out, looking excited.

"Well?" he asked. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah," said Link. He went inside, and Gradil followed him. Link passed Gradil the Sub-Zero Sapphire, the Pouch of Infinite Contents and the Upgrade Bag. Sitting down in a chair in the corner, he said to Gradil, "See what you can do. Wake me when you're done." And he dropped off to sleep.


	15. Moving on to Inferno

**Chapter 15: Moving on to Inferno**

Link awoke several hours later. It was now dark outside, and there was no sign of Gradil. Link walked up to the counter.

"Gradil?" said Link. "You done yet, I gotta go."

Gradil walked round the counter. He handed Link's items back to him.

"I'm done with these," he said. "I've added a scope to your bow, you can control your Bombchus, and I've made these."

He handed Link a pair of blue boots, and some blue-tipped arrows.

"Heat resistant boots, and Ice Arrows," he said.

He went back behind the counter, and emerged carrying a familiar-looking weapon.

"Freezard's sword!" said Link. "Where did you get that?"

"I made it," said Gradil, beaming. "This one's an exact replica of Freezard's weapon, Cocytus, but lighter. You can use this with one hand."

Link took it from Gradil, and tested it.

"Great work," said Link.

"It's got some magic power as well," said Gradil. "You might need it."

"See you around," he said, leaving the shop.

Link later arrived in what appeared to be Kakariko Village. He then realised it couldn't be, because it was on fire.

"So this is Blaze Town," said Link. He spotted a group of Moblins heading towards him. He pulled out his new sword, Cocytus, and slammed the first Moblin with it. A Darknut emerged from one of the houses, and hit Link in the back, knocking Cocytus out of his hand. It stuck in the ground, and ice began to spread across the ground from the sword, freezing the Moblins and the Darknut. He pulled out the sword and shattered the monsters.

"Cool," he said.

He made his way through the town until he reached a gate with a sign. The sign said, "None shall climb Inferno Mountain without permission of Inferno, Master of Blaze Town."

Link laughed, and tried to open the gate. It was locked. He shot an Ice Arrow at the gate, freezing it, then ran up and drop-kicked it. The gate smashed. Link set off, up the mountain. About 10 minutes up, and he heard a rumbling sound. He looked up the trail, and saw what looked like a huge black boulder rolling towards him. It stopped, and uncurled. It was a huge black Dodongo. It breathed purple flames at Link, who ran into a nearby cave to escape. The Dodongo followed him in and tail-smashed the walls, blocking the entrance with rocks. Link drew Cocytus and prepared to fight.


	16. Dodongo Doom

**Chapter 16: Dodongo Doom**

Link ran up to the Dodongo and brought Cocytus down on its head. It shot a purple fireball at Link, and curled up. It hurtled towards Link, and he jumped aside, just avoiding it. The Dodongo stopped and turned round. Link had a sudden idea.

"Freeze Wave!" he shouted, slamming Cocytus into the ground. A sheet of ice covered the ground, and the Dodongo skidded as it rolled, unable to find any traction. As the ice began to melt, the Dodongo shot forward, slamming into the wall at full speed. Large boulders came crashing down on top of it. The Dodongo began to shake violently, and then exploded, blasting the cave entrance open.

"Cool," said Link. As he was leaving, he noticed a silvery metal object wedged into the rocks. He grabbed it.

"Jackpot, it's the Hookshot," he said, dropping it into the Pouch of Infinite Contents. He continued up the mountain. Eventually, he reached a junction. One way went straight ahead, and was blocked by a flow of lava. The other way went left, to the top of the mountain. He spoke into his Gossip Stone.

"This is Link. Zelda? Gradil? Anyone there?" he asked.

"Gradil here," was the reply.

"Gradil, you got any idea where Inferno is?" asked Link.

There was a long pause, then, "He's in the Crater, at the top of the mountain. Be careful and watch out for Blazeroks."

"What's a Blazerok?" asked Link. A red Octorok crawled out from behind a rock and shot a jet of flame at Link. He killed it with one hit from Cocytus.

"That's a Blazerok," said Gradil. "Get their tentacles if you can, I can use them. Don't forget to come see me when you've got the Ruby of Fire."

Link continued climbing the mountain, killing the Blazeroks and taking the tentacles. He eventually reached a sheer cliff face.

"Guess I'll have to climb this," he said, starting to climb the cliff. He reached the top at sunrise, and saw a cave, leading into the crater. Link walked in.


	17. A Warm Welcome

**Chapter 17: A Warm Welcome**

Inside the Crater, Link saw a monster near the edge. It was like a burning skeleton, with a floating fireball for a head. Link ducked behind a rock.

"It's been a while, Link," said the monster.

"Inferno?" asked Link. "How did you know I was here?"

"I know everything that occurs on my mountain," said Inferno. "Who do you think sent the Dark Dodongo to destroy you?"

"Yeah, very impressive," said Link.

"What do you want, anyway?"

"I just want the Ruby of Fire. If you give it to me, I will destroy Annihol, and free you from this place," said Link.

"Yeah right," laughed Inferno. "That's what you told Freezard, right before you killed him. Link, how stupid do you think I am?"

"You sure you want an answer?"

Inferno turned round, and hurled a huge fireball at the rock, melting it. Link drew Cocytus.

"You want this?" asked Inferno, throwing the Ruby of Fire into the air and catching it. "Come and claim it!"

And he jumped backwards into the crater. Link ran to the edge, and looked down. Inferno was on a platform above the lava.

"Don't keep me waiting, Link!" he taunted. Link left the crater.

"Gradil, I've got bad news," he said into his Gossip Stone. "Inferno's down in the crater. How do I get there?"

"Head through Flame City," said Gradil. "Go down where you saw the Blazerok, and take the other branch."

Link retraced his steps to where the Blazerok was, and took the other branch. He reached the river of lava, and looked for a way across. There wasn't one. He took off his boots, and put on the blue ones Gradil made for him. He braced himself, and took a step onto the lava, expecting his foot to catch fire. It didn't, and he walked across the river of lava. He entered Flame City.


	18. Dungeon 4: Flame City

**Chapter 18: Dungeon 4: Flame City**

Link looked around. In front of him there was a doorway blocked by bars. Two switches were on the walls, at opposite sides of the room. Link hit one with Cocytus, and shot the other with the Hookshot. The bars slid up and Link walked through. In the next room, he saw a group of statues with spinning eyes.

"Oh, great," he said. "Beamos."

They all saw him and fired lasers at him. He jumped through the room, dodging between the Beamos, and they all destroyed each other with the lasers. He walked through to the next room. The rooms that followed were filled with Beamos, Blazeroks and fire traps. Link eventually reached a large doorway, and he could feel intense heat from behind the door.

"This must be it," said Link. "I've found Inferno!"

Link kicked the door, forcing it open. He walked through and jumped to the platform.

"Come on out Inferno," shouted Link, looking round. "I know you're here!"

Inferno was nowhere to be seen.

"OK, maybe you're not here," said Link.

Inferno emerged from the lava, and hovered in the air in front of Link.

"Bravo, Link, bravo!" said Inferno sarcastically.

"I'm here, Inferno," said Link, drawing Cocytus. "Now hand over the Ruby of Fire, and you won't get hurt."

"You don't think I'm going to let you have it that easily, do you?" asked Inferno. "No, it's not that easy. I've got a little test."

A huge burning dinosaur emerged from the lava. Its face was protected by a stone mask, and it swung its long, spiked tail menacingly.

"Let's see if you can take this guy out," said Inferno, floating up to a rock ledge.

"What?" yelled Link. "How do I beat this thing?"

Inferno laughed. "You don't."


End file.
